1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new burner and to a new method of making such a burner construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is open to the chamber means and the other of which has means for interconnecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, and a removable cap means closing the one end means of the body means, the cap means having opposed sides and an annular peripheral edge means interconnecting the opposed sides together, the burner construction having port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction. For example, see the Merrill U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,291 and the Kwiatek U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,671.
It is also known to provide a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is open to the chamber means and the other of which has means for interconnecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, and a removable cap means closing the one end means of the body means, the burner construction having port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction, the other of the opposed end means of the body means having a generally cylindrical portion having a free end and a fuel flow passage leading from the free end to the chamber means, and an orifice adaptor carried by the portion to feed fuel from the source into the passage at the free end of the portion. For example, see the aforementioned Merrill U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,291 and the aforementioned Kwiatek U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,671.